


Afterlife

by Lokirye



Series: Mcty shorts [8]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :), Dead TommyInnit, Drabble, Gen, big bro wilbur, ig, no beta we die like tommy, revival, the afterlife, tommy gets yeeted back into his body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye
Summary: This was written before the new stream, so... I predicted a revival?
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Jschlatt, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Mcty shorts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Afterlife

"To-Tommy?" Wilbur stood, frozen in time as a  
silhouette slowly appeared.

"Ghostbur?" Tommy asked, as he opened his eyes. He looked around, mouth opening in shock. “Where am I?"

"Not ghostbur, Toms, Wilbur. I think you're dead." He whispered, taking a step closer to the trembling boy. 

"No-no! I can't be dead! What about my hotel!? Who's going to run it!?"

Wilbur felt his heart shatter a bit, it was his fault this all happened. If he hadn't insisted on Tommy and him joining the server, his brother wouldn't be dead.

"I'm sorry Toms, I'm sorry." Wilbur grabbed Tommy softly, pulling him in for a hug. He rubbed his back in circles, trying to soothe him.

"That stupid green blob!" He choked out, tears running down his face, “He killed me! He punched me to death- I couldn't be manipulated by him anymore, so he killed me!" Tommy's words made no sense to Wilbur. What?

A shadow appeared behind Wilbur.

"Kid?" 

"Schlatt." Tommy's eyes hardened. He was the first person to exile him.

"What are you doing here?" Tommy pulled out of the hug that Wilbur was suffocating him in.

"Died, innit?" He rubbed his eyes, trying to stop them from leaking.

"Nononono! You shouldn't be dead, that was apart of the deal!" Schlatt looked angry.

"Deal?" Wilbur was curious.

"I made a deal with Dream that he wouldn't let the children die if I exiled you two, obviously because he’s dead he backtracked on that." He explained, looking down through a glass window that had suddenly appeared. Tommy also looked down, yelping in surprise when he saw his dead body in Dream's lap. His hair was being plaited and Dream had put his mask over Tommy's face. Almost like he was ashamed of what he had done.

Had Sam not noticed?

Did anyone notice?

"That bastard! Do you think Glatt will kill him for me?"

"No." Wilbur looked like he wanted to jump down there and beat the shit out of Dream himself.

"Tommy, you're going back. You shouldn't be dead." Schlatt grabbed Tommy, dragging him.

"Woah woah! How?" Wilbur ran over to them.

"We throw him as hard as we can at his body."

"Would that even work?" Tommy wanted to laugh at the absurdity of all this, but when he tried, all he did was choke.

"Eh." Schlatt picked him up, stamping on the floor. A hole appeared just above Tommy's limp body.

Next thing he knew, he was gasping.

"What the- Tommy!? Why aren't you dead!?" Dream pushed Tommy off him quickly.

"Magic, bitch boy. And you're going to pay."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before the new stream, so... I predicted a revival?


End file.
